bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou
Re:Ginnie stuff Hmmm. Does it really sound that bad to you? In my head, "big bad fox" is used in the sense of mockery rather than in a rap-situation-thingy... The thing is, dear sei, my horrible gin isn't the gin from the series. 'Cause all is re-enacted, there is no Rangiku in this story. That's why he seems so unrealistic, 'cause I have developed a whole other back story for him... I beg of you, sei, please wait to form a definite opinion about my portrayal util I rp with him. I swear I won't let your expectations down. About the whole betrayal thing, it's really not that way. Unlike many others, I don't hold any kind of grudge or something against you. Sure, you have your flaws, but so do I, but if I think back to the wonderful times we had on chatango, I always do so with a smile. The thing is, most of the users I was rping with moved over to the "better" BFF (God, I despise that name) so I figured I'd just go along for the fun of it. My original plan was to two-time both this and the other wiki, but I'm so occupied these days that I'm hardly active on one of them. In any case I had, and still have to some degree even though are relationship has been weathered down to practically nihil, a lot of respect for you as well. Both as a writer and a person. So yeah, I don't really consider myself a "betrayer" or you a "bad guy". Remember though I think there are some great guys over there, I myself never really was a part of GF. And really? Aha likes it? *puts on sunglasses* Kai - Talk 16:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Greetings :) Hello Seireitou. As you know, my name is Mangetsu20, though you can call me Mang or Mangetsu for short. I just wanted to say that I am very excited by how well indepth and creative your articles are, as well as the projects and stories you've created here on BFF. A curious thought, I was wondering if we could do a RP Project or something to that extent together. I know you're a busy person and probably have a lot already on your plate, but I just wanted to ask in case you have some free time. :3 Sincerely, The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes you do have a fan :3 This is fine with me :) I know people have obligations, lives, and work in their lives so I won't push or nag people for recreational activities. Yes, I do think a RP project will be fun XD "With my Strength and your...big-headedness, we can rule this *Wiki*!" LOL! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey sei I came across your Human Kidō page and I was wondering if I could use it when I make my next character as they will be human that has knowledge of the art of Kidō and Alchemy to mimic these sinister arts. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 18:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Regards on Mukade EPIC AMAZING PICTURE! I love his profile...you've done well man :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sweet :) and you're welcome The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RP Project possible days? I was wondering if there was any particular day you would like to start a RP project or One-shot Roleplay this week? That is if you're not busy of course...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have recently revised my character Senji Ryakketsu on my blog page and I was wondering if you could check it out to see if is alright to officially post it on the real page or is it against any of the rules. --King Cartman 04:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and hopefully my other character revisions and ideas are good also. --King Cartman 05:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Part V writing Could I write the chapter that introduces my character? The primary concern I have is making sure that he is portrayed properly. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 04:35, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I started the page at The Lucifer of the Seraph. Let me know if there are any continuity errors or things you want adjusted. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 19:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::What characters would be present in the human world at the time and would it be possible if I can write them into the chapter? There's only so much I can do with one or two actual characters for a whole chapter. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 23:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Herrera will most likely cause chaos, since he knows that the Gotei 13 is going to start pouring resources into eliminating him the longer he stays, and he wants to find someone who can answer his questions. Would it be fine if I portray the crew in Soul Society as returning to the human world to deal with Herrera? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 23:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC)